


between dust and rubble

by Khiroptera



Series: Kara Brosca [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, No Romance, Non-Graphic Smut, Sort Of, friend showing another friend what sex is like, probably used salroka one too many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera
Summary: Kara's never had sex before, and the only person she trusts is her best friend, Leske. He's eager enough.





	between dust and rubble

**Author's Note:**

> re: underage -- brosca is 16 here, and leske is a couple years older.
> 
> one of those things that i've wanted to write for a long time, and i'm just sort of on a roll so i finally did. this was gonna be more explicit at first, but i wanted to make it as nondescript and "unspecial" as i could, without making it completely lame.
> 
> this isn't a very magical or romantic experience. it's more of a physical thing, just so leske can get his rocks off and kara can experience something new. otherwise they're big ol' dork buddies and they have no plans to really ever do it again. kara's not a very sexual person at this point in her life.

Kara knew how it worked in Dust Town. Rica was beautiful—especially once Beraht put his hands on her as if he were a smith caste craftsman. Rica had braids, capped teeth, a stain on her lips and cheeks worth more than both their lives. Kara would’ve felt happy for her sister, but she could see the exhaustion behind Rica’s eyes. It’s a difficult thing, Kara realized, to be beautiful and yet own none of it.

Kara didn’t really think about her own appearance very often, but there were moments, staring at her reflection in passing panes of glass or the polished metal of shields she couldn’t touch. She saw herself, sweat and grime in her hair and gap between her teeth, and knew she was nothing special to look at.

She wasn’t pretty, but she knew how it worked in Dust Town. Being pretty had nothing to do with the stares, the lewd remarks, the gropes and grabs from fellow casteless and upper castes alike, all looking for a quick thing. None of it had to do with being _pretty_ , and all of it had to do with what she carried between her legs, how at age sixteen, she’d filled out into a woman of _some_ sort, if a plain one.

It wasn’t the only reason she learned to hit so hard, but it was certainly a factor. And when she started working for Beraht, and hitting so much harder, the touches became rare. Kara counted herself lucky that she’d never had any worse happen to her.

She’d never trusted anyone to get close enough for that kind of thing, too busy slapping hands away, ignoring stares and glaring at the whistlers. She’d never trusted, but as she got older, she grew curious. She had urges, like anybody else, and there was only one person she could test the limits with. There was only one person she did trust, just enough for this.

“Are you serious?” Leske asked her, upturn to his lips. “You’ve never…?”

“Why else would I ask you about it?” Kara asked in return, a smile on her own lips. “I know _you’ve_ had sex before.”

They were settled side by side in a little alcove, dusty and dank, though not completely hidden from view. They liked to take their naps here, leaned against the remains of walls and each other.

“Well… _yeah_ ,” he said, looking away, almost in embarrassment—though whether Leske was embarrassed for himself or for her, Kara couldn’t tell. “It’s just weird that _you_ haven’t.”

“What, you think I’m gonna let any of these sodding bastards get that far?” She gestured towards Dust Town. “C’mon, salroka, we’ve known each other forever.”

Leske laughed. “You know, I guess you wouldn't.”

Kara nudged his shoulder. “Well? What’s it like?”

“Ahh,” he groaned, rubbing at his face. “I don’t know, it feels… nice? Please tell me you already know how it works.”

“I know we’re casteless and stupider than shit, but I’m not _that_ stupid, Leske.”

“Okay, so, yeah. It’s nice. I don’t know about you and your… _parts_ ,” he said, “but it feels like when you use your hands, but better. A _lot_ better,” he added, and she could see a little flush on his cheeks.

Leske rarely blushed, even when his flirting had actually paid off the few times she’d witnessed. Obviously, this topic, stilted as it was, affected him. Kara pursed her lips.

“You alright there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. “I’m not gonna lie to you, salroka, I’ve been having some… urges, for a little while now.”

“Oh, really?” she said, letting her amusement color her tone. “Haven’t gotten any lately?”

“Ha, what do you think? Seen my face recently?” He thumbed his cheek, tracing the raised edges of his brand, then trailed lower to scratch at his thick stubble. “Nobody wants to risk that kind of thing with me, at least not usually. And right now, I don’t got the money to pay for it, either.”

“Hmm,” Kara responded, contemplating. She leaned her head on his shoulder, where she often napped between errands, and he rested his cheek against her hair.

There was a second part to this meeting, but she wasn’t sure exactly how to go about it. Luckily, she didn’t have to think about it too much when Leske spoke again.

“You want to try it?” he said, his voice a little low. Kara chuckled, turning her face to look up at him.

“Is that how you ask everyone? ‘You wanna try it?’” She did her best impression of his gravelly voice, and he couldn’t hide his amusement.  “No wonder it doesn’t happen often.”

“Hey, I’m not trying to be weird here,” he said, shrugging. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine by me.”

“I didn’t say that,” Kara responded, her voice a little low too. “In fact, I was kind of hoping—”

“Ancestors, you planned this?” He laughed, adjusting himself until he was facing her. “You little shit.”

“Hey, you’re pretty eager, so don’t blame me.”

He started to reach for her then, but she stopped him, hands coming up.

“Let’s just get one thing straight,” she said, and he sat on his haunches. “You’re my best friend, and that’s it. I'm not hitching myself to you just because we did this thing one time.”

“Right, makes sense to me,” he said, before making a face. “You’re the _last_ person I’d want to court… if dusters even do that.”

“Good, we understand each other then.” Kara put her hands in her lap. “This is just to let off steam.”

“Salroka, you don’t even know how much steam I got,” he said, a little breathless, and Kara laughed out loud.

“Where do we start?” she asked. He brought his hands to cup her face.

“Sometimes, you start with a kiss, but not always. Do you want to try that, too?”

Kara thought about it. She'd never kissed anyone before, either. “Alright.”

Leske pulled her face to his, no hesitation, just simply moving through the motions. His lips were chapped but warm, and he tilted his head to press against her more insistently. It was pleasant enough, and Kara pressed back, slotting their mouths together. For a first kiss, it was nice.

She felt his tongue touch against her lips, and she pulled away, surprised, but Leske chuckled.

“That’s part of it. We don’t have to.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kara said, and pressed forward, and this time, she opened her lips to poke her tongue out to greet his. A warm, tingly sensation ran up her back, and she couldn’t help the small sound she made against his lips, which he returned.

They weren’t completely hidden from view, but Leske pushed them both back towards a dark corner of their alcove, situating themselves so his body blocked most of hers from any passers-by. Kara felt warm as he pulled away from her lips and nuzzled her neck, his hands gripping her waist.

She wasn’t sure what do with her own hands, so she ran them over his chest, around his sides and up his back. Leske hummed in appreciation, and his hands came up, towards her breasts. His touch was muted by the leather armor she wore, but she could feel it all the same, and pushed closer to him.

“We have to get rid of at least some of our armor if we want to do this,” he spoke against her neck, his voice husky.

“Do we now? I had _no_ idea,” Kara said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

She felt his hands go to the ties and buckles at her sides, and she did the same for him, their deft fingers making quick work of each other’s armor. They didn’t pull all of it off—they were still technically in public, didn’t need to show _everything_ —but they loosened and removed enough to make their activities more comfortable.

Leske slipped a rough hand over one of her breasts, now uncovered, and Kara inhaled sharply. She felt his other hand stray to her ass, cupping it, and she instinctively wrapped her leg over his hip. He sighed against her clavicle, his breath hot against her already warm skin.

“You know, Kara,” he said, “Rica’s gorgeous, but you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Ugh, are you really gonna mention my _sister_ right now?” She kicked at his back with her heel, and Leske grunted.

“Right, sorry, sex with my best friend, getting back to that.”

They both laughed at that, but when Leske brushed his thumb over her nipple, her laughter turned into gasping breaths.

Kara’s attentions shifted, and all she could feel were his hands on her, her hands on him. There was no hesitation in Leske—he’d done this multiple times with other girls, knew the general places to stroke and rub and press, enough to relax her arms and legs while leaving a buzzing tautness in in her core. When he entered her, Kara felt some discomfort, her body resisting the intrusion, but she felt no pain, and she was grateful. This was why she’d wanted it to be him.

He’d shifted against her, rolled his hips, and it felt _good_. She stroked his back, unsure what else to do, while he panted into her neck. He gripped her hips hard as he picked up the pace, and Kara just focused on the physical sensations, the warmth that spread from inside her. She liked it, and she told Leske as much, her voice breathy, and he chuckled, something like, _good, salroka, it’s supposed to feel good_ , and his words made it feel even better. When she felt him grow desperate, he quickly pulled away from her, finishing outside her body, and that was another thing she was grateful for. Low birth rates among dwarva, sure, but no need to take risks.

They laid side by side after the deed was done, panting and sticky with sweat, their armor lopsided and half hanging off them in places. Leske was the first to break the silence.

“This isn’t gonna make things awkward, is it?”

Kara looked at him then, his face having been hidden in the crook of her neck throughout the experience. The dark circles under his eyes, his scruffy beard, his braids. His brand.

Yep. Looked like her old pal, Leske.

“I think we’re good,” she said, and he nodded, smiling. He’d come to the same realization she had, that he’d searched her face for some kind of change and found none. She could tell, and it was reassuring.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t need another girl falling all over herself for me.”

Kara held the back of her hand to her forehead, a dramatic impersonation of some lovelorn noble woman. “Oh, Leske, my love, you beefy Carta thug, you!”

He made a noise of disgust at her exaggerated noble voice, and she continued. “I never knew I could fall for a filthy _brand_ , but even though you smell like nug-shit, puke outside Tapster's every week, and can’t even read—”

“All of that applies to you, too.”

“—my love for you burns with the heat of the very lava pools of Orzammar! Take me again, you dwarven stud.”

He sighed, though his smile returned. “Glad to know I didn’t fuck away your terrible sense of humor.” He paused. “You’re not in any pain, right?”

She dropped her impression and wiggled her hips, stretched out her legs and folded them back in towards herself, testing. “I don’t think so?”

They both sat up, righting their armor, until they looked about the same as before, though with more dust on their skin. Kara felt like she really needed a bath, but that would have to wait until later.

She hugged Leske, patting him hard on the back as she always did. “Thanks. That was nice.” She pulled back. “I guess I understand why some people pay for it, though it wasn’t really _that_ great.”

Leske clutched at his chest. “ _Ouch_. Stab me with one of your blades instead, it’d hurt less.”

“Oh, please, I liked it.”

He smirked at her. “Well, in _that_ case, if you’ve ever got an itch you really need scratched, I might be available again.” He winked, and she shoved at him playfully.

“Probably not!” she said, and she meant as much. “But we’ll see.”


End file.
